In general, a semiconductor device and a flat display device are manufactured by depositing a plurality of thin films on an entire surface of a substrate and etching the deposited thin films to form devices having predetermined patterns on the substrate. That is, a thin film is deposited on the entire surface of the substrate using a predetermined deposition apparatus, and then a portion of the thin film is etched using an etching apparatus to form a thin film having predetermined patterns.
However, the thin film is deposited also on a bottom surface of the substrate in the thin film deposition process, or a foreign substance such as particles remains on the bottom surface of the substrate after the etch process is performed. Also, the thin film or the foreign substance such as the particles remains on a separate device configured to transfer the substrate or in an edge region of the substrate in which circuit patterns are not formed, i.e., a bevel region. Thus, the substrate may be curved, or it may be difficult to align the substrate in subsequent processes due to the foreign substance deposited on the bottom surface and in the bevel region of the substrate. In addition, the thin film or the particles remaining on the bottom surface and in the bevel region of the substrate acts as process defects in the subsequent processes to reduce the production yield. Thus, for removing the thin film and the particles remaining on the bottom surface and in the bevel region of the substrate, a dry etching process is mainly performed to repeatedly remove the thin film and the foreign substance such as the particles deposited on the bottom surface and a bevel of the substrate, and then, the subsequent processes are performed.
However, in the related art technique, substrate backside etching and substrate bevel etching processes were performed using separate substrate backside etching and substrate bevel etching apparatuses, respectively. For example, the substrate backside etching and substrate bevel etching apparatuses are formed in one cluster together with a deposition apparatus or an etching apparatus, and then, substrate backside etching and substrate bevel etching processes are separately performed on a substrate in which a deposition process or an etching process is completed. Thus, in order to perform the substrate backside etching process and substrate bevel etching processes, at least two apparatuses are required. In addition, the number of production facilities increases and production costs increases because the number of etching apparatuses increases. Also, since the bottom surface and bevel of the substrate are etched using the two etching apparatuses, the total processing time increases.